Within the Allspark
by LGTracy
Summary: ALL TRANSFORMERS CATEGORIES: Prequel. This is the last memories of a spark held within the Allspark, before it was a spark. All OC story.


_**Disclaimer:**__ "Cybertron" is the property of Hasbro under the "Transformers" line. __No infringement was implied or intended. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ This is nothing like I've ever written before. No idea where this came from, but I just had to write it.__ It is from a spark within the Allspark. Yes, the writing is disjointed, but that is because the speaker is the one telling their tale as they remember it, and their memory is fading. As always, hope you enjoy it. Let me know if I need to adjust anything. Tracy_

Within the Allspark

I have no memory of how long I have been here, nor do I know what happened that allows me to be aware in this place. Something must have happened.

We were told there would be no awareness between then and the next. We would just go to sleep in pain and awaken without. Yes, something has happened.

This is not the first that I have been aware, merely, the first time I have accepted that panicking would do nothing. Now, to keep myself calm and allow me the time to think of the possibilities logically, I have decided to try and remember my life from before.

I was a member of an electro-organic species whose name, I no longer remember. We simply were. I remember that we were facing extinction; our technology and science finally poisoning us beyond redemption.

We were dying? Yes, yes we were dying. Our whole planet had become infected with a disease that was slowly destroying us as a species. It was a terrible disease; encasing the connections between our currents and our organic structures, destabilizing them both until we could no longer maintain the integrity of the fields.

I had two brothers. Did I have two brothers? Yes, I remember; it was considered a medical anomaly that the three of us could split from our producers and maintain our own integrity fields. Some called us an omen of ill fortune, others called us proof of our species' destined continuation.

Our producers had died. When did that happen? Oh, right; shortly after we were split. Our carrier had extinguished as we were splitting, our sire telling us before also extinguishing that he had extinguished to ensure our own integrity. Sire extinguished just before we had the integrity strength to separate from each other long enough to contribute to our society. Soon after, Aury, my strong brother . . . yes, yes, his name was Aury, and Ximo was my other brother, yes, I remember their names . . .

What of Aury? Ah, yes, Aury was the strongest of us. Soon after our sire had extinguished, Aury was able to develop his own integrity long enough to begin contributing. It was difficult for him, being away from us for so long. I remember that he always gratefully collapsed with us when he would return, his energy fluxing wildly from the strain of separation. It would take Ximo's and my combined energy fields the longest time to recharge him even enough that he could refuel.

Ximo did not like how tired Aury was making himself. Neither did I, but we had no choice if we wished to survive. So, that was when we decided to work on our own strengths and help him. We were fortunate; we were able to contribute together to increase our worth to our contributor, giving us enough time to work on our independent strengths.

Our contributor was kind; he allowed us to remain on level until he decided we could sustain ourselves long enough to fully contribute. Even when our levels changed, he still kept us close enough that we could overlap whenever we needed to. However, it was beginning to have a negative effect on Aury. We were no longer always available for him to recharge with when his shift was over. It was not long before his weakened state allowed him to contract the disease.

When Aury extinguished, it seemed as if we both would follow him. Ximo was especially distraught. I later found out it was because he had caught the disease before Aury, and then passed it on to our brother. It was this sense of guilt that led him to combining me with another. He was someone Ximo knew I found a compliment with, and could take care of me when he also extinguished.

What was my compliment's name? Why can I not remember my compliment? I know I had a compliment, his name was . . . Vul . . .? Volus! Yes, his name was Volus. Ximo combined me with Volus before he allowed himself to follow Aury. Yes, that was how it had been.

Volus and I were combined and soon discovered that we were expanding. Before I could tell him we were going to produce though, he also contracted the disease. It was a very fast moving strain. As was the, now normal, procedure, I was screened for the disease. That was when we discovered that I had contracted it. A slowly moving strain that seemed to have been afflicting me since before even Aury had been stricken. The physicians feared that the process of producing would increase the speed with which the disease affected me. At this point, I no longer cared; my producers had extinguished, my brothers were gone and my compliment soon would be as well. That was when I made the last mistake of my existence: Volus would not know of our production, he was already losing his spectral sense and would not be able to witness the development of the new life he had created. I would follow my mate into oblivion and hope that the production would survive to see the curing of our species.

Some time later when there was still a while until I would split, we were enveloping each other as we listened to the information relays. Volus had long since lost the spectral sense, even with the enhancers, which was why we were listening. It was the new leader; he was addressing the species and confirmed that there was no further hope for our kind. The last several leaders had known this fact, but had chosen to suppress the information in the interest of keeping the peace. Instead, they had quietly begun to transfer the consciousness of those afflicted by the disease into our technology. It was hoped that we could start again as a whole new species, but with all of our technology intact. The Primus corporation had even created a whole new planet for our new kind to settle. They had called it Cybertron and were already preparing it to take the transfers for the last of the afflicted.

The leader admitted that the plan was to provide a direct transfer of the most brilliant minds to the autonomous technology first, and the rest of us who were afflicted would have our consciousness transferred into a holding device. We would stay there until there were enough resources to create our own new forms. The key, they said, was that you had to essentially extinguish under medical supervision in a certified facility in order to be harvested. So, those who had decided to extinguish among their friends and family were lost.

They promised that there was no awareness between the harvesting and the reanimation. It would prove to be too painful and cruel, they said. The last thing they wanted to do was allow our species to suffer any more than they already had. And yet, I am here and aware.

I remember that Volus turned into my field and had asked me what the dates where for my family's extinguishings. When I told him, I could feel his flux of relief when he pointed out my brothers would have been harvested. Once I, too, realized it, my own relief washed over us both as I finally told him my secret; I had the disease as well and it had begun to advance with my expansion.

I could feel his shock at the admission, soon followed by a wash of a symphony of other emotions. The last of which was joy, wonder and sorrow.

I cannot remember my existence after that conversation until my own extinguishing, but that memory seems to burn brightly within my memory. Even the memories I have already revealed have begun to get hazy and indistinct. I fear that I am losing myself, becoming unreal and forgotten.

I will not be forgotten! My production . . . my production still lives. Does he not? No, I remember now; I held Volus tightly to my form as he finally allowed himself to extinguish and be harvested. It was time for me to split, but I was greatly weakened by the disease. They had informed me my production was already afflicted and even though he would survive the separation, he would not survive long. That was when I made the decision; my production would take my place.

I was considered one of the brilliant minds that was to be directly transferred into the technology. I could not bear the thought that my production, the last remnants of my mate, would be placed into an essence cue to be distributed like a sweet at a vendor when there were enough resources. With great reluctance, they had agreed and forcefully split my production from me as I felt myself fade.

I do not know how long ago that was.

I am here now. I do not remember where I am or how I got here. Have I always been here? I remember nothing but darkness surrounding me, but now, there is a light. The light is frightening, but I cannot hide from it.

There! A light! It is getting closer.

The light! Beautiful . . .


End file.
